


Date Night

by sequence_fairy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair had come down from the fancy twist she’d done for their dinner out. It curled around her shoulders and for a moment, the Doctor was lost in the picture of her; the glow of the time rotor on her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lixabiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixabiz/gifts).



> This was originally a series of ask-box fics on tumblr. Thought I’d clean it up and post the whole thing for every one else. Here there be smut, and not much else. 
> 
> Unbeta’d, any mistakes are my own.

The clatter of the sonic hitting the grating was lost in the shuddering moan the Doctor swallowed as Rose writhed against him. He backed her up against the console, hands busy with the buttons down the back of her dress. Rose’s hands were everywhere; fumbling with his belt, undoing the buttons of his oxford and pulling at his tie. 

She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he let it fall somewhere near his feet, mouth latched onto the pulse in the side of her neck. He could smell her; a heady mix of musk and the perfume she’d put on and Rose. It made his hearts pound in his chest. He was dimly aware of the clink of his belt against the floor.

Rose’s hands finally found his skin, and the Doctor hissed in a breath at the press of her flesh, like a brand against his own. The Doctor lifted his head to catch Rose’s eye, and she gave him an experimental tug that had all the blood rushing somewhere much further south. He pressed forward, leaning in to her touch. She met him in the middle with a kiss that seared every nerve ending and sky-rocketed his blood pressure. When they pulled apart, her mouth was kiss-swollen and gorgeous. He gave up on the buttons and tugged the neckline of her dress down to expose her breasts. His hands came up to cover them, and Rose arched into his grip, throwing her head back to expose the column of her throat to his teeth. She rocked against him, her hands caught between their bodies where she had him in her grip.

The Doctor dropped his hands to her waist and there was a moment of fumbling as the Doctor got Rose up and resting on the edge of the console. Her legs came around his waist, and he could feel the heat of her core through her knickers. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, lazy and wet as they rocked against each other. The Doctor’s hands stole under the skirt of her dress and tugged aside her panties in order to slip fingers into the wet heat of her.

Rose keened, her back bowing forward as she dropped her head to rest on his shoulder. He could hear the soft hitching gasp of her breathing in time with the movement of his fingers. “Fuck,” Rose said, and the Doctor’s chuckle was interrupted by the return of her hands to his cock. They worked in synch, driving each other on. “Need you,” Rose said, voice muffled into the skin of his neck where she was leaving marks with teeth and tongue and lips.

The Doctor groaned as Rose took her hands away. She smiled at him, tongue in her teeth, and helped him to tug her knickers down and off. The Doctor caught her eye and watched as they fluttered shut while he slid home. She was so ready, and so warm, and so – “there,” she said, lifting her hips to meet his thrust, “just there.”

“Rose,” he said, “I’m not gonna last.” He was panting, watching her watch him. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark with desire and her hair had come down from the fancy twist she’d done for their dinner out. It curled around her shoulders and for a moment, the Doctor was lost in the picture of her; half-naked and debauched, the glow of the time rotor on her skin. She urged him on with her body, heels locked against his lower back and breasts pressed against his chest as she supported herself on the edge of the console. He could feel his climax sparking in the back of his mind, the hot bands tightening around the base of his spine.

Rose whimpered, and he knew she was almost there. He could see it in her body, the tension rising until it would snap and she would shudder around him like she was shaking apart. He reached between them, thumb on her clit as he thrust against her, and Rose’s hands came up to grip his shoulders as she climaxed. Her nails dug in hard and he’d be wearing those half-moons as a badge of honour in the morning. He came with her name on his lips, and the scent of her hair in his nose where he’d buried his face in her neck.


End file.
